Booklet eng
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Love, friendship, loss, jealousy, hate, anger, 2nd opportunities, pranks, arguments and so much more, but in the end ... at the end is at least always the music. One-shots collection, no songfics, various characters and pairings
1. I Kissed a Girl

**Warning:** femslash, a little bit AU  
><strong>Category: <strong>Humour/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Kate/Abby  
><strong>Song:<strong> "I kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 747 words

**I kissed a Girl**

It was the alcohol. Only because of that she had done that. By choice and sober she would never had did such a thing. It was to blame, that she had taken part in this wet T-shirt contest and it was to blame that she did this last night at the party. Never ever she would have done things like that. She isn't interested in that thing.

... This was at least what she tried to convince herself. It's only stupid that her memory recalls the said event somewhat different.

_A few hours earlier ..._

Four ... no, five ... or were it six? Sometime in the last hour Kate had lost track of her glasses of beer and tequila. She didn't even know how it happened that she drank so much. Today something had her worked up, but she has absolutely no idea what it was. Was it something in her psychology class? Or during her sociology class? But it doesn't matter. She would now rather have a drink.

A little bit staggering she make her way to the bar, but no sooner as she reaches it, she notices a black-haired woman in the corner of her eye. The girl is dressed in a top that looks like it would consist of small black strips of fabric and a really short black skirt which prompt Kate to look twice. Not because the sight is so exhilarating, but because she couldn't believe that someone wears such short skirts. Briefly she looks down at her outfit that looks prude compared to the outfit of the other woman, but unfortunately it was the most exciting thing she had in her cupboard and what she dared to wear. It is only a skirt that ends just above her knees and a red top that has a slight V-neck but doesn't really enhance her cleavage. Not super sexy, but nevertheless she get enough offers. Not that she needs them... she has a boyfriend.

But before Kate is able to follow her thoughts further, the bartender puts a cocktail in front of her and a slender arm wraps around her waist.

"Hello sweetheart. Surely you like Zombies, am I right?" the owner of the arm asks.

Kate looks irritated to the side and sees into the face of the black-haired woman, which she watched only moments ago. Big innocent-looking eyes stare at her curiosly, waiting for her answer, but Kate is distracted from the lips of the young woman. Although almost everything she wears is black, like her hair ... and ... is that a thorn bracelet on her wrist? ... Her lips are red… red like blood ... and so full ... Fascinated Kate bites in her own lower lip ...

If ... Does she dare? She would never see this girl again ...

Without answering the question she takes the cocktail glass in her hand and takes a deep swig. She isn't usually a fan of those girly drinks, but surprisingly, she finds that it doesn't taste so bad.

As she licks the last drop from her lips, Kate turns her face back to the blackhead. Smiling she says, "Hmmm, yes, not bad, but even more I like something else." With these words she puts her hand on the back of the black-haired head and presses her lips to these tempting red ones.

Hmmm, yes, THAT really taste better, she thought through her alcohol-related fog. Really not bad ...

She just wanted to know how those lips felt, but then she suddenly feels the tongue of the black-haired who wants to get entry. Without really realizing it she gives her this and then ... she doesn't only taste the cherry flavor of the lipstick from the other woman, but her very own taste, which is so much better than any cocktail.

She would be able to feel those lips forever on her and mutually explore the mouth of each other but eventually everything has to end.

One last time her tongue rounds the slightly swollen lips of her playmate, before she breaks away from her arms. She quickly takes her half empty cocktail glass and pushes away from the bar. With one last playful grin and a "Very tasty!" she disappears into the dancing crowd. Only to leave behind a black-haired woman with a very satisfied smile who makes a silent promise that she would find this brunette again. Even if it would rake forever.

End


	2. Breathe Me

**Breathe Me**

Help me. I've done it again.

There was no particular reason. No worse case, no anniversary, no fight, nothing. I accuse nobody except myself. I didn't want to do it, but I did. I needed it. I didn't manage to hold myself back.

Help me.

Gibbs. Abby. McGee. Anyone.

Please help me.

Take my knife from my hand. Hold me tight. Wrap me. Protect me from the world and myself Help me to develop myself. I appear so great, so brave, so strong, but I am small.

Every case, every death, every loss.

Chris, Kate, Paula, Jeanne, Jenny.

So many names which follow me.

Keep me warm. I'm so cold. I need it. Need you.

Look at me! Breathe for me. Breathe with me.

I can't cope with it any longer. I can't make it anymore without harming myself. I can't breathe.

I've lost myself. See only my mask. Don't know who I am. Which is my real me.

Help me. Anyone.

I don't have much time. I see cracks. Cracks in my mask which hides nothing anymore.

What happens if it breaks completely? I don't know what to do. How should I protect myself? How should I live?

Please.

Ziva. Ducky. Jimmy. Anyone.

No matter who hears me. No matter who sees me. Anyone. Please.

Be my friend. See me. Keep me warm. Protect me. Show me who I am. What I was. What I will be.

Uplift me. Let me forget the names.

Jeffrey, Michelle, Michael.

Let me live again. Breathe for me. Make me breathe and breathe with me.

Be my friend. Show me that I am not alone. That there is more than pain to show me that I'm still alive.

Show me how to live. Please. I just need a friend. Just need a hug. Just need some heat. Just need something to breathe.

End

**A/N: **This isn't a real fic but more of a shred of Tony's thoughts. I was really depressed as I wrote this... so sorry if it's a little bit ooc.

I wrote this 2010 so this is pre-Baltimore.

**Warning:** depression, self harm  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Category: <strong>Drama  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Tony  
><strong>Song:<strong> "Breathe Me" by Sia  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 312 words

**Breathe Me**

Help me. I've done it again.

There was no particular reason. No worse case, no anniversary, no fight, nothing. I accuse nobody except myself. I didn't want to do it, but I did. I needed it. I didn't manage to hold myself back.

Help me.

Gibbs. Abby. McGee. Anyone.

Please help me.

Take my knife from my hand. Hold me tight. Wrap me. Protect me from the world and myself Help me to develop myself. I appear so great, so brave, so strong, but I am small.

Every case, every death, every loss.

Chris, Kate, Paula, Jeanne, Jenny.

So many names which follow me.

Keep me warm. I'm so cold. I need it. Need you.

Look at me! Breathe for me. Breathe with me.

I can't cope with it any longer. I can't make it anymore without harming myself. I can't breathe.

I've lost myself. See only my mask. Don't know who I am. Which is my real me.

Help me. Anyone.

I don't have much time. I see cracks. Cracks in my mask which hides nothing anymore.

What happens if it breaks completely? I don't know what to do. How should I protect myself? How should I live?

Please.

Ziva. Ducky. Jimmy. Anyone.

No matter who hears me. No matter who sees me. Anyone. Please.

Be my friend. See me. Keep me warm. Protect me. Show me who I am. What I was. What I will be.

Uplift me. Let me forget the names.

Jeffrey, Michelle, Michael.

Let me live again. Breathe for me. Make me breathe and breathe with me.

Be my friend. Show me that I am not alone. That there is more than pain to show me that I'm still alive.

Show me how to live. Please. I just need a friend. Just need a hug. Just need some heat. Just need something to breathe.

End


End file.
